globalhockeyleaguefandomcom-20200214-history
Detroit Red Wings History
Detroit Red Wings Hall of Fame Doug Gingrich (2013 - 2024) One of the premier defensemen of GHL history, Gingrich was the main cornerstone of the Red Wings years of dominance. He was the successor of Kyle McLaren and set a new standard for Detroit's dmen. He arrived in Motown during the 2013 season and started to blossom after leaving NY. After becoming a Red Wing that Gingrich become a perennial all-star and started setting his hall of fame credentials. Unfortunatelly for him, he must have the most 2nd place finishes in the Norris voting ever. Despite several years of high level, he never managed to win it as recognition for his great offensive display and solid (although not brilliant) defensive efforts. After arriving in Motown, he played in all but one All-Star Game (11 games, 6 starts) and was named 5 times to the 1st All-star team (and 1 to the 2nd team). He also had a 68 and a 69 points season, two of the top three ever by a dman. He retires after playing 1217 games with 187 goals and 585 assists, a total of 772 points, and a respectable +281 +/- through his career. Derian Rouse (2013-2027) A fan-favorite from the very beginning of his Red Wing tenure, Rouse was Detroit's bash-brother. Although only 6'1, he never shied away from big fights, as he was always looking for the team skilled players a$$es. He was a big part of the three recent championship teams that Detroit fielded through 2023-25, as he anchored the 1st PP line and also some PK units. Even though he was mainly known as an enforcer (as his 1953 PIM says), Rouse was also quite an offensive weapon too. During his 13 full seasons as a Red Wing, Rouse played well enough to net 615 points, being 250 goals and 365 assists, definitely not usual numbers for an enforcer. For all his overall contributions to the franchise, he was inducted to the team's Hall of Fame. Russ Beukeboom (2016-2029) Drafted in the 2015 draft, Beuk was a steady presence during Detroit's tri-peat, that includes a Conn Smythe trophy in the 2023 season. A 1st line right-winger, Beukeboom was know for both his great offensive display and his strong defensive game. He had two 40+ goals seasons, while also winning the Top Defensive Forward award in 2026. He was a main component of a potent Red Wing first line, that included Emilio Merrit and RJ Haile that dominated for several seasons. During his tenure, Detroit never missed the playoffs. He was traded to the Rangers after the 2029 season, when Detroit decided to rebuild. However, his contributions will not be forgotten as he is enshirened to the Red Wings Hall of Fame. He finished his Red Wings career with 385 goals and 379 assists in 1041 games played. Murray Lilley (2018-2029) One of the top dman leaguewide, Murray Lilley was a hidden gem that Detroit found in the 2nd round of the 2018 draft as the 56th overall pick. He continued a long tradition of stud dmen in Motown, as he followed hall of famers Doug Gingrich and Kyle McLaren handling the first pairing duties. Owner of amazing skills, he was a shutdown dman with some decent offensive skills. During his nine seasons with the team, he played in 710 games while netting 338 points. He was also traded after the 2029 season, when Detroit decided to go into rebuilding mode. Emilio Merrit - (2012-2030) The face of the Red Wings franchise for almost two decades, Emilio Merrit was the first player drafted in the first round by current management. After being drafted, he immediately became the centerpiece of the franchise and the main responsible for the turnaround of the team. A prolific offensive dynamo, Merrit was also known for his great defensive skills. Managing first line duties for his entire career, he also played 1st line PP and 1st line PK, showing his wicked passing, shooting and hitting skills. Merrit was an integral part of Detroit’s tri-peat in 2023-24-25, earning Conn Smythe honors in 2025. He was a four time all-star, a number that could be way higher had him not played in several Red Wings teams which limited his numbers and spread the offense around. He retires after playing his entire career in Motown. During 18 seasons, he contributed with 563 goals and 640 assists, totaling 1203 points, while netting a +321 +/- in 1376 regular season games. He also played in 189 playoff games scoring 75 times while netting 68 assists. Paul Bolduc - (2016-2034) One of the best goalies in the history of GHL (if not the best), Paul Bolduc retired after the 2034 season. Bolduc was the goalie behind an impressive 17 straight playoff seasons in Detroit, where he managed to earn 7 Top Goalie Awards, 5 Jennings Trophys, 6 all-star selections and 4 all-star team nominations. While he wasn't the most skilled goalie during his tenure, Bolduc was a steady presence between the pipes for Detroit, pretty much like an insurance for the team. He finished his career with a very good .883 SV% that attest that, despite usually playing behind a strong defensive team, he also was a major contributor to the team's results. He retires as the leader in career wins (756), second in career shutouts (93), 3 championships with the Wings, a 2,16 career GAA and 1206 games played. Distinguished Red Wings Igor Hudak - 2005-2006 / 2017-2023 A four time 'Top Defensive Dman' award winner(one as a Red Wing), Hudak almost made the cut to the Wings Hall. However, he was left out as he played only 7 seasons in Motown.(2005/06; 2017/18-2022/23) His arrival lifted the team to the top of the standings as he became the thunder to Gingrich's lightning. He was the much needed big, strong and mean presence in the blueline. Hudak retired after winning the 1st GHL Cup in Detroit's history. Kurt Sweeney (2012 - 2024) Sweeney was one of the first players to come to Motown after GM Flavio took place. His incredible set of offensive skills sparked the PP unit for several seasons keeping the Wings unit always in the top 10. While he played more as a PP specialist in the later part of his career, Sweeney had a very important role in the early years of Detroit's rebuilding project as 1st or 2nd line winger. Rudolf Synek (2016-2026) A former Calder Winner, Synek came to the Wings before their rise to proeminence. A very solid all-around player, he was one of the keys players in Detroit's tactics. During his tenure, Synek played 807 regular season games for the Wings, netting 358 assists and 203 goals in 10 seasons. Vitaly Sevruk (2018-2027) Sevruk came to Detroit from New Jersey to join fellows 2012 draftees Lennart Ricardsson, RJ Haile and Emilio Merrit in 2018. A very skilled all-around player, Sevruk was often used in a more defensive role. His overall numbers reflects that, as he had only 225 goals and 233 assists in 733 games for the Red Wings. But, hw was a key component of Detroit tactics, as he could play in any line, while also being important in PP and PK. A two-time all-star, Sevruk was the captain and an integral part of Detroit three championship teams, earning the 2024 Conn Smythe. Lennart Ricardsson (2017-2029) Ricardsson was one of five 2012 draftees that excelled in Motown for more than a decade. An excellent playmaker, Ricardsson centered one of Detroit's top lines for 13 seasons, feeding scorers such as Emilio Merrit and Russ Beukeboom as a routine. Acquired from Phoenix in 2017, he finishes his Red Wing career with 560 points in 984 games after being sent to Anaheim in the rebuilding effort that took place in Motor City. R.J. Haile (2012/2021-2032) Drafted by the Red Wings in the same 2012 draft that brought Emilio Merrit to Motown, R.J. Haile’s path took a different turn when he was shipped to the Rangers in exchange for future hall of famer Doug Gingrich. His career came full circle when he was reacquired during the 2021 season. His arrival lifted the first line production and helped the team reach its tri-peat. During his career in Motown, Haile had 219 goals and 462 assists in 806 regular season games. He also played in 3 all-star games. He retired after the 2032 season as the 5th all-time leader in assists.